Write Me A Poem
by xXNeonCiaraRulesXx
Summary: Christiana TiAnne sneaks into an apartment but only to get caught by a certain Charles Xavier. He invites her to dinner to discuss living with him and his sister, Raven, and join him in his studies of mutation. But as the years pass, will they find love?
1. Chapter 1: Mutant's Alike

**Alright, first off, I'd just like to say that this is my first story to ever be uploaded to so if there's any mistakes, I'm so terribly sorry. Please feel free to give me tips, correct me on spelling, or give me some hints or advice. **

**This story was created by yours truly. But no, sadly, I do NOT own X-Men in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, have a major crush on Charles Xavier.**_  
_

**This story was originally posted on Quizazz. This means that the pictures uploaded with the chapters on that website do NOT show up here. Since that's not good for me, I guess I gotta tell you guys what Christiana (the main character) looks like. I'll sum it up in two words: Emma Stone. Only she has hazel eyes in this fic.  
**

_Write Me A Poem. . . [X-men: First Class Love Story]_

by  
Ciara LeAnne Pitzer

**Christina is a mutant trying to survive in the human world. One night when sneaking around in another unknown house, she is welcomed by a certain man named Charles Xavier and his sister Raven. Discover how everything in the world changes from the time they meet and on. All you have to do is read. . .**  
[[Rating: rated T for teen.]]

Chapter 1: Mutants Alike

I climbed swiftly through the window, careful not to make noise. It was late at night, it had only just stopped raining, and I was entering yet another house to steal supplies to survive.

I looked around through the dark, my eyes adjusting to the total darkness. Everything was silent. . . almost too silent. I closed my eyes, attempting to open my mind. I did this in every house I went into; I searched for any sign of mutants through their own minds.

But as my mind expanded, I felt myself being blocked out of someone elses. They came closer; I could feel it. Suddenly I heard a _click_, and my eyes flicked open. The lights were on, spreading color on everything I had seen in the dark.

Slowly I turned around, expecting to see the one blocking me out of their mind. I wanted to see what they looked like.

I lifted my head up and looked into the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen. He stood there, his arms crossed, eying me with the slightest smile on his perfect face. Immediately, realizing he was a telepath and was probably reading my mind, I blocked him out of my head.

"I assure you, Christiana, that I _was _reading your mind, and that I did in fact hear what you just thought about."

My mouth dropped.

"Who are you," I asked him, my eyes narrowed. "And how far have you invaded my mind?"

"I am Charles Xavier, and I only reached your name, your mutant power, your reason for being here, and your thoughts you had just before you had _your_ turn of blocking _me _out," he said leaning against the wall next to him with his arms still crossed. This guys was pushing it; he was obviously teasing me of my own thoughts.

"My mind, my business," I answered through gritted teeth. Surely you wouldn't mind showing me to the door, now, would you?"

"Now why go back out there, into the cold lonely world, when you could stay here with me and my sister, Raven? Though technically, she's not my sister. I took her in when I was just a boy when I caught her, just as I have you searching for food and supplies."

"And what if I don't stay with the two of you? Are you going to force me to with your mind?"

"Actually, if you stay here with us, you won't have to hide. You can make an actual habit of using your powers freely in this house."

"Or I could just leave this place, forget I ever met you, and continue with my ways. I've lived this way for years, and I'm not ready to break the habit." I said tenaciously.

"Or," he answered smoothly. "Me and you talk about it over dinner tonight."

"It's kind of already past my curfew," I said sarcastically. "Gotta get home."

"Correction," he answered standing up straight again. "Technically it's past midnight, meaning it's morning, so I'm asking about _tonight."_

"And what if I say no?" I asked taking the chance to cross my arms this time.

"Then you can do it your way," he answered bluntly. "So is it dinner or stealing for years to come?"

I thought about it. It would really be lovely to stay here with him, plus I'd like to live with fellow mutants with different powers; I might learn a few tricks. I could use shelter, food, and water. It was time to stop being so stubborn towards him. He was only trying to help.

"Tonight," I answered meeting his gaze.

"Alright. Tonight, eight o'clock, here," he answered smiling.

"It's a date," I answered, smiling for the first time in years.


	2. Christiana TiAnne discribtion

**Christiana TiAnne**

**Name:** Christiana TiAnne  
**Age:** 24  
**Mutant Powers:** Takes in every power she witnesses. So far she has telepathic abilities, able to make force-fields, can see into the future, and can bring certain things back from the future without actually going there.  
**Family:** Mother & father murdered, her twin sister, Christine, captured and taken.  
Relationship Status: Never had a single boyfriend in her entire life. Never felt love, but wants to know how it feels.  
**Talents:** Can play piano, violin, sing, and can draw  
**Likes:** Walking in the rain, drawing when possible, swimming, and practicing her powers when unseen.  
**Dislikes:** nonbelievers, People who make fun of her, looking in the mirror, hearing the words "Freak", "Loser", "Monster", etc.

**Personality:**

Witty  
Lonely  
Flirty  
Wishful  
Self-Conscious  
The rest has been unrevealed. . .

**Life Story/ History-**

My name is Christiana TiAnne. TiAnne is my middle name, because I have no last name. The orphan home I had once lived in never received my last name from the authorities, so I grew up without it. My parents were murdered by the unknown, and my twin sister, Christine, was taken but never found. She had the same abilities as I did. I can feel it.

For years I have been stealing from unknown houses for food and supplies. I escaped the orphanage I was in at the age of 12, so I've been living on my own on the streets for the past years. I don't _look_like it, but I do live on the streets. I gather just enough money from these houses I rob to get me clothes. Sometimes I'll get some extra accessories just to make myself look even better.

So here I am, a hopeless mutant in the lonely unaware world. But now I met Charles Xavier, whom I honestly think might be able to help me, but he won't get much information even while my mind is unblocked from his. He's actually quite cute. . . Judging by the looks of it, he's a college student. He's only out of school at the moment as a vacation. I once applied for a college application, but they rejected me. No matter. . . I can just as simply touch a mind with mine and get all their information.

I know my sister is alive and out there somewhere, and my goal is to find her and bring her with me. Using my powers, I intend to seek her destination and head for it. But now, I have different negotiations to get ready for.


	3. Chapter 2: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

**Chapter 2: You have got to be kidding me!**

* * *

**Raven's POV**

I sat at the edge of the bed staring at the ground. Charles was acting weird today. He had been awake since 5 a.m. this morning from what I can tell. He'd been cleaning the house since he got up even though it didn't need cleaning. This had never happened before, this behavior of his.

Without making a sound, I stoop up and headed for my door; I cracked it open. I heard music coming from the end of the corridor, so I looked down there to see what was going on.

Sure enough, Charles was still cleaning, only with a smile on his face. Who gets happy about cleaning?

Quietly, I walked down the corridor to where he was. He was cleaning off the kitchen counters while slightly dancing. Apparently he was in a _very good_ mood.

"Having fun?" I asked, turning down the music.

He lifted his head up and stopped dancing and cleaning, but he kept the smile on his face. "Actually I am, thank you," he replied.

"And may I ask why?" I asked throwing my hands in the air.

"Well," he answered as he threw his rag down onto the counter. "put it hits way:" He danced his way over to me and spun me around as if to get me to dance as well. "'I've got a date."

My mouth dropped. "You?" I asked surprised. "As in Charles Xavier?"

He nodded his head still smiling and returning to his cleaning.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!"

"Nope," he answered simply. "And the best part is: she's a mutant."

"You're joking!"

"No, I'm not, Raven. IN fact, she'll be here tonight around eight o'clock."

"Wait," I said. "Is that what this is all bout?" I asked gesturing to the perfectly clean house. "And isn't a gentleman supposed to _pick up _the _lady_?"

"Technically," he answered. "She doesn't live anywhere in particular. Hence the reason we're having dinner; to discuss her living with us."

"Wait. . . You can't _seriously _be considering this! How do you know we can trust her? And how did you two meet in the first place?"

"I am serious, I read her mind, and I caught her in our house early this morning attempting to find another mutant; or at least that's what she was doing when I found her. She was going to steal things."

"She was _robbing_ us? So you're having dinner with a _thief_?"

"She was only doing it to survive; much like a certain shape-shifter I know used to do until I took her in. Surely anyone would think she'd help do the same kindness for someone like her."

I breathed. He was right. _I hate it when he does that!  
_  
"Um. . ." I said awkwardly not looking at him. "So I take it you want me gone before she gets here. . ."

"Actually, I'd like you to meet her before you do head out."

"So I will be leaving, then?"

"Not leaving. You will simply be treating yourself to a well deserved night out."

"Alright, but you're paying," I argued.

"I saw that coming."

"Whatever. But there's no need to rush, Charles. You have, like, three and a half hours before she gets here it's 4:31."

"That means it's time for me to start getting ready!" he said as he rushed to the very end of the corridor and through his bedroom door.

"Who takes three and a half hours to get ready for a girl?" I yelled down the hall as I went to my own room.

"I do!" he called out.

I laughed to myself as I opened my door. Before I closed it behind me, he opened his back up.

"Oh, and Raven," he called to me.

"What?" I answered, poking my head out the door to see him.

"Her name is Christiana. Christiana TiAnne."


	4. Chapter 3: The Date

3rd Person POV

Raven was anxious for Charles. To pass time and to make things perfect, she attempted to fix Charles' hair.

"Hold on, let me fix it!" she yelled.

"I look fine!" he assured her, blocking her from his hair.

"I'm a girl, I think I know about looks!" she argued.

"Don't touch it!" he yelled, slapping away her hands.

"I have to; It looks bad!"

_Stop touching it!_he shot into her head.

"Okay, okay, fine," Raven answered throwing her hands up and stepping back. "And you promised me you would never mess with my mind!"

"Correction, I promised you I would never _read_ your mind; I never promised I wouldn't _talk to you_through it."

Clearly, they were unaware of the woman only about 6 feet away from them. "I think you'll come to find, Charles, that your mind tricks only work on people without the power to block you out of it, if you haven't already learned from recent events," spoke the shy but dominent girl as she clicked the door shut behind her.

Charles' POV

"Christiana." I answered nervously, careful to block her from my mind as she was doing to me. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Nor did you hear my thoughts as I entered," she added.

"Yes, you're quite good with your powers." I stated, eyeing her lovely outfit. "Please, meet my sister, Raven; she's a shape-shifter."

Christiana's POV

Instantly, as if on que, her skin turned blue in a trail of what lookedl ike tiny little needles formed a wave on her skin, her hair turning red with it.

"Marvelous," I whispered. "You're beautiful, Raven. You're powers are the most unique I think I've ever seen."

"Thank you," she breathed. She was ashamed of her form. "It means a lot."

"I can tell."

She changed back into her human form and said her farewell. "Well, I guess I'll be going now. I'll see you two later." And with that, she left us.

An awkward moment settled between Charles and I. Clearly someone had to break it.

"Nice house," I said loking around. "You'd think you wouldn't have to clean it anymore than it aleady was, right, Charles?"

"You got that part did you?" he asked me.

"I didn't even have to read your mind. Not that I could anyway, since you're blocking me out from the inside."

"And so are you, Christiana. I never got the chance to tell you just how beautiful that name is," he flirted.

"And I never got the chance to tell you how smart you are," I replied walking to him.

"How would you know that? You neber touched my mind."

"Oh, but I did," I assured him, coming even closer. "Besides, it's almost too obvious that you're a college student. You're studying. . . mutantation, is it? Charles. . ." I said stopping in front of him. I stood on my toes as I leaned to whisper in his ear. "Why study what you already know?"

"To tease the humans of our existance," he whisped back in my ear sending shivers down my spine. "Come," he said grabbing my hand. "Dinner is waiting for us in the kitchen."

He lead me into a huge room made of a kitchen with a long island/bar in the middle, and a wide open spaced living room. The dining room was in the next room.

Two plates beautifully made with an elegant pasta sat on the island.

"Shall we eat in here, then?" he asked me.

"I don't mind."

"Then in here, it is," he answered pulling out a chair for me at the island in front of a plate.

We began to eat, talking mostly, flirting often. I hadn't realized we'd both finished eating as we continued to talk.  
"And what about Raven? She seems to not have a liking for her natural form," I said taking another sip of my champiegn.

"I've noticed but I'm not allowed to know the details."

"Why not?"

"I promised her a very long time ago that I would never read her mind, and I am a man of my word."

I sighed. "My mutation isn't the greatest either."

"What do you mean?" he asked me sounding astonished.

"I collect every power I witness. . . I don't take it from the origional owner, I just gain the power."

"That's why you have so many powers?"

"Yeah, you invaded my mind good. . . And it sounds great, doesn't it? Getting more than one power? It's not as great as it sounds. . ."

"Why isn't it? Makes you more uniqjue," he said.

"Now you're flirting with me, Charles," I stated taking another sip.

"No; if I was flirting with you, I'd tell you you're mutation is the greatest I had ever known of, and that only someone as beautiful as you could possibly own it."

"Wow. . . Well if I was flirting with you, Charles, I'd ask you if you had a girlfriend."

"And why would you ask me that?" he laughed.

"Because. . ." I answered putting my head down. "No, it's stupid."

"No, come on, tell me."

"No, it's pathetic. . ."

"Tell me, Christiana," he said grabbing my hand. I squeeled inside.

I looked back up into his eyes. "Because you're lips are irresistable. . . And they're really pink, so it looks like a girl who had lipstick on was kissing you only moments ago. . ." I laughed out loud. Surely he that that was stupid. "It's stupid, I know; I've just never been on a date before. . . Pathetic, isn't it?"

"No, it's not," he answered seriously, taking my hand. "Everything you say, Christiana, is perfect. . ."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do, Christiana. . ."

A silence settled between us as we stared into eachothers eyes. We leaned towards eachother across the island slowly, out lips slowly coming closer to eachother. So close. . .

"Charles!" called a familiar voice in the distance. Raven.

Her voice shocked us as we pulled away from eachother and sat back in our chairs quickly. She entered the room and looked at us.

"So is she moving in or not?" she asked him gesturing to me with a slight smile on her face. "Um. . " he stuttered. He had completely forgotten to ask me.

I shot a look to him then back at Raven. "Yes, I am. When do I move in?"


End file.
